My Funny Little Valentine
by Slytherin Buttercat
Summary: They promised to make each other gifts for Valentines, yet it got to the day and Harry still hadn't gotten anything. Whilst rooting through his things, he finds a mixtape, so decides to give it to Lavender in a spur of the moment decision. Chaos ensures.


**Stupid Cupid: Harry/Lavender**

 **Defence Against the Dark Arts #6: Crossover!AU**

 **This fic is strongly based off the Friends episode "The One with Unagi." Harry and Lavender are in the place of Chandler and Monica.**

 **They promised to make each other gifts for Valentines, yet it got to the day and Harry still hadn't gotten anything. Whilst rooting through his things, he finds a mixtape, so decides to give it to Lavender in a spur of the moment decision. Chaos ensures.**

 **Not direct correlations, just in the role of people:**

 **Harry=Chandler**

 **Lavender=Monica**

 **Luna=Phoebe**

 **Ron=Joey**

 **(OC)=Ross**

 **Parvati=Rachel**

 **Cho=Janice**

 **These may seem like an unlikely group of friends. (that's all i've got)**

 **Imagine a ChandlerMonica style get-together for HarryLavender**

 **Muggle!American!AU**

 **Word Count: 978**

* * *

 **My Funny Little Valentine**

* * *

Harry entered the Central Perk, his eyes quickly glancing around. He spotted Parvati and Luna laughing at Frank about something, whilst Ron just looked on at them,, a small smirk on his face. Making his way over them, he tried to make his green eyes look less panicked, failing miserably. "Hey. Is Lavender here?"

"No," Luna said dreamily, a light smile gracing her lips.

Harry glanced at Frank for confirmation. "She's not," he confirmed.

"Okay, good." He sunk down onto their regular sofa next to Ron. "I need your help. I don't know what to get Lavender for Valentine's Day."

Parvati blinked. Twice. "Maybe not a calendar, then. Valentine's was last week."

"Lavender was working," Harry explained. "And I've been busy every day of the week. We're going to be having our Valentine's dinner tonight."

"Oh, maybe you could book a date at one of those romantic spas?" Ron suggested.

"That's actually a good idea, Ron," Parvati said, Luna nodding with her.

"Or, you know, you could get her some crotchless panties."

"Well, as appealing as that sounds…" he trailed off when he noticed Frank glaring at him. "Anyway, we had promised that we would make each other something this year. I can't go out and buy her anything."

"You can't make crotchless panties?" Ron asked, tilting his head to the side. "It's relatively simple; you just have to—"

"That's so cute," Parvati cooed, interrupting Ron.

"I love that," Luna agreed. "It sounds like so much fun!"

"I thought that too, until I glued one of my eyes shut."

"How can you glue your _eye_?" Parvati asked.

Harry shrugged. "Anyway, do any of you have anything that you've made recently that I can maybe take credit for?"

Luna perked up. "Yes!" she exclaimed before grabbing her bag and rooting through it. She pulled out a gold necklace with bottle lids adorning it, saying, "She would love this."

"Hey, that's my necklace!" Parvati said.

"Is it? Well, now I've improved it."

Parvati shrugged, before giggling a little. "It's not like I don't have plenty others," she shrugged.

Harry pulled a face. "That's lovely, Luna, honest. I'm just not sure it's Lavender's thing…"

Luna laughed. "Can you imagine Lav wearing that, though?" Frank asked, curiosity in his voice as he turned to look at Luna.

"No," she sighed. "She can't see the beauty in things like this."

* * *

It was a very busy Harry at the apartment later that day. He kept playing around with different objects, like a plastic cup and pencils. He knocked everything off the table in frustration. The door opened.

Lavender furrowed her eyebrow as she noticed the mess on the floor. "You're going to clean that up, right? Or I might make you move back in with Ron. I'm sure he misses you."

"I will, I will," Harry sighed, bending down to pick everything up. "Hey, honey, do we have to make _everything_ for Valentines?"

Lavender looked confused for a few seconds. Then, she smiled. "Why, babe? Haven't you finished yours yet? Did you forget?"

She seemed patronising. Harry pouted. "No, I've made it," he said, lying through his teeth. "I just need to go and pick it up."

"Really?" She cocked an eyebrow. "I can't wait."

Me neither." He stood up and gave Lavender a kiss. "I'll see you tonight."

As he left, he heard her mutter something. He carried on, deciding a walk would help clear his mind.

* * *

He was in their bedroom. Whilst Lavender was setting up dinner. Because he still didn't have anything for her. He really was a bad boyfriend.

Rummaging through drawers, he found a pair of her underwear. He grabbed a pair of scissors, and held them up next to each other, before shaking his head and placing them down. He couldn't do it. He wasn't Ron, after all.

He threw them back where they belong and looked in his closet. There had to be something interesting in there. Something he could pass off as his own.

He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw a mixtape. A real life mixtape. It was his last hope.

He grabbed the tape, and left the room. He saw Lavender beside the table, holding a small parcel in her hands. "Are we exchanging gifts now?" Harry asked.

"If you want, babe," she replied lazily, a light grin on her face.

She handed him her present. He opened it, and revealed a pair of Luna's Spectrespecs.

Harry cocked an eyebrow. "I was there as Luna made these," he stated calmly.

"Crap. I should have thought of that."

Harry felt less guilty now.

"Here. I didn't have time to wrap it."

He handed her the mixtape. "Oh my God!" she squealed. "I love it Harry!"

Harry blushed but it might have been from guilt.

"We need to listen to it! Oh I hope _The Way You Look Tonight_ is on it."

Harry gulped. "We better wait and see."

"Oh, I want to play it right now," Lavender said, slipping the tape into the player.

Harry bit his bottom lip. "Okay," he sighed, as the tape started.

The familiar tune of _The Way You Look Tonight_ filled the air, and Lavender sighed, content. Harry grabbed her hands and began to sway to the beat with her. She buried her head into his chest. Stroking her hands up his back. He kissed her forehead, glad that it had worked out so well.

Then a familiar voice talked over the tape. "Harry Valentine's! Hahaha!"

Harry winced, as Lavender broke away from him. "Is this who I think it is?"

He shrugged.

" _My funny Valentine…_ "

Lavender glared at him. "I'm sorry! I forgot too?" He looked up at her hopefully.

"I didn't give you a mixtape from my ex!"

Harry winced. "I didn't mean to, Lavender."

"That doesn't make it okay."

She turned on her heel and left.

* * *

 **Didn't know what else to write. That's why it's rushed. Sigh**

 **~Buttercat**


End file.
